Pokemon: Till Death Do Us Part
by Kitty17794
Summary: After Ash and Misty have an agruement, Team Rocket tricks Misty into joining them. Two years later, Misty and Ash meet again. But Team Rocket kidnaps her. Can Ash, Brock, and Mandy save Misty? [Status: H]
1. An arguement tears apart a friendshipor ...

NARRATOR: Our adventure continues as we find our friends discussing what to do….  
  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Ash. "What do you mean what!? You know we can't keep going! We have to rest sometime!" Misty retorted. Brock and Pikachu sighed, sitting down. Misty and Ash glared at each other. "I don't care what you say. I'm staying right here!" Misty pitched her tent and walked into it. Ash sighed, scratching his head. He hated fighting with Misty. 'Why does she make everything so hard? I care about her…I hate fighting with her. I guess she likes arguing with me..'  
  
'Why does he do this to me?' Misty took out her hair band and sat on her sleeping bag, brushing her sleek red-orange hair. 'It's not fair. I care about him so much.. I guess he hates me.'  
  
Brock and Ash sat around the fire. Pikachu and the other pokemon sat around lazily. Ash sighed. "Brock…" Ash's voice faded away. Brock looked over at Ash. "Yea?" Ash looked at the ground. "Brock. Why does Misty hate me so much?" he asked. Brock put down his bowl. "Ash…Misty doesn't hate you. You know that. You care about her and she cares about you. She just doesn't know the way you feel about her. You should tell her." Ash looked up at the stars. "Yea.. I guess you're right Brock. I'll tell her tomorrow." The boys unrolled their sleeping bags and got into them. Ash looked at Brock. "Thanks pal." Ash turned over and fell asleep. Brock smiled and drifted to sleep.  
  
  
Three figures rested in a tree, watching Ash and Brock. The female giggled. "James, now's our chance to repay the twerp for all he's done." James blinked. "How Jess?" Jesse rolled her eyes. "The twerp likes the girl. If we can turn her to Team Rocket, the twerp will be devastated!" Meowth laughed. "Yea. Maybe Boss would replace you with her!" Meowth started laughing. Jesse kicked Meowth out of the tree. "Ok. I have a plan. Let's go."  
  
Misty gasped as Jesse entered her tent. "Jesse!" Jesse only smiled. "What do you want?" Misty's eyes grew wide as James and Meowth entered her tent as well. Jesse sighed. "We heard it all. The twerp..he's going to ditch you tomorrow." Misty looked at Jesse. "Ash?" Jesse nodded. "He was telling his friend that they would leave you here in the morning." Misty shook her head in disbelief. "How can I trust you?" James smiled taking a note out of his pocket. "They left this on the tent door for you to find." James handed Misty the note. Misty read the note in disbelief. It was Ash's handwriting alright.   
  
Misty,  
  
You were getting so annoying. We left this morning. It's your own fault and I hate you.  
  
-Ash  
  
Misty crumpled up the note, angry. Jesse hid a smile. "I have an idea. You have nowhere to go..no friends. Why not join Team Rocket?" Misty looked up. "I-why not?" Misty stood up and started parking her things into her backpack. She picked up the sleeping Togepi and followed Team Rocket into the night. Little did she know that Meowth copied her and Ash's handwriting perfectly...or about the note Meowth and dropped onto Ash's sleeping bag. 


	2. Team Rocket VS Ash

Misty stood up and quickly combed her hair. 'Today's the day…my test to move up a rank.' She changed into her uniform and ran out of her room and down the hall. She knocked on a door. A gold plate on it read Boss. "Come in." said a voice. Misty opened the door and slowly walked in. "Ah Misty." said Gionnivi. Misty gave a quick nod of her head. "Morning Sir." Gionnivi stood up and walked to Misty, slowly circling her. "You've grown. You are?" Misty gulped. "15 sir.." Gionnivi nodded, sitting down again. "You have been loyal to me. Today we will see if you are ready to join Jesse and James again. You must steal at least 10 pokemon from the Pallet Town Lab." Misty cringed. Pallet Town…Why did that name make her feel dizzy? She smiled at Giovinni and left the room. She leaned against the wall and whispered one word. The one word that had meant everything to her. "Ash.."  
  
  
Ash handed his two pokeballs to Professor Oak. "Here you go sir." Professor Oak nodded. "Done with these two then?" He stored them away into the Pokemon Storage System. Brock and Mandy stood nearby. Mandy was Ash and Brock's new traveling companion. They had met her a couple months before in Goldenrod City. Her brown eyes gazed upon her two friends. She had gotten so close to Brock…but Ash seemed so distant. Brock had explained that Ash lost a dear friend two years ago. Mandy shook the thought from her mind, her brown hair settling on her shoulders again. She was about to say something when she was cut off by a familiar phrase….  
  
  
Three silhouettes appeared on the windowsill. Ash blinked.'Three?' He listened to the motto.  
  
"Prepare for Trouble!" 'That voice…'  
  
"Make it triple!" Jesse…  
  
"To protect the world" "From Devastation!" 'Jesse and James…no doubt about that.'  
  
"To unite all people within our nation!" 'It was so familiar..'  
  
"To denounce the world" "From truth and love!"   
  
"And reach out to the stars above!" 'Who was it!?'  
  
"Jesse!" "And James!" Jesse and James jumped into the lab.  
"Misty!" The familiar girl jumped in beside her team mates, just to freeze.  
  
Ash gasped. 'Misty!!!' His mind was screaming. "Misty!!" Brock and Mandy gasped. Misty could only stare into the dark brown eyes that she had dreamed about for so long. "Ash!" She started to run to him, but Jesse struck her down. "Misty!" Ash cried. He ran at Jesse. Jesse laughed and Arbok slithered over to Misty and stood over her. "One move twerp and she gets it!" Ash stopped, pained. 'What do I do? I won't lose her again.' "Team Rocket leave her alone!" Team Rocket laughed. "No way!" laughed Meowth. "Weezing, use your smokescreen!" called James. The room filled with smoke. Mandy threw a pokeball. "Go Totodile!" Totodile appeared and started dancing. Mandy sweatdropped. "Totodile do something!" Totodile shot a blast of water into the smoke. The room finally cleared, but to Ash's dismay, Team Rocket was gone. With Misty. 


	3. Feelings: sadness, hopelessness, and enj...

James dragged the unconscious Misty into a small dark room. He pitied her..but it wasn't his place to do anything. He tied her hands behind her back and then her feet. Then he left, leaving her asleep on the cold, damp, floor.  
  
  
Mandy patted the shaking Ash on the back. "It's ok Ash. We'll find her." Ash was sitting on a bench in the lab. Brock and Mandy were doing their best to comfort him. Pikachu sighed. "Pika..Pikachu" (Poor Ash… he's upset) "Toto" (Duh) "Lithe" (Shut up) "Vul?" (What do we do?) The pokemon looked at each other and shrugged.   
  
  
Jesse laughed. "Poor twerp. He found his little girlfriend, then he lost her again!" "And he don't know if she's alive or dead!" giggled Meowth. Team Rocket enjoyed their night. It was the first time they ever won.   
  
  
Ash stomped towards Celadon City. Mandy and Brock ran after him, trying to catch up. "Ash wait!" called Mandy. But he wasn't going to wait any more. The two finally caught up to him. "Ash… we have to have a plan!" She grabbed his arm. He pulled away from her angrily, then looked at her. She had a hurt look in her eyes. She looked down. "I'm sorry Mandy..it's just…" Mandy looked up. "I know. It's ok." She smiled at Brock and Ash. "Now lets find Misty!" 


End file.
